Family Bonds Are Both Strong And Unbreakable
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Amelia gets kidnapped by MECH, the Twins and Breakdown come to the rescue and Amelia gains them as family, along with Blurr, her guardian. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Family Bonds Are Both Strong And Unbreakable**

Amelia kicked at the cage furiously. "Let me out of here, you jerks!" She yelled. "When my dad finds out where I'm am, you guys will all be scrap!"

"Oh, don't worry, Junkyard Pup," said one man. "We'll be ready for them when they come."

She growled angrily. _This is not my day_ , she thought to herself.

It had started out with her accidentally running into the Lambo Twins, but she didn't stick around as she knew they were ones to pull pranks on her father, Knockout. Her mind wandered back to that morning.

* * *

 _Flashback, early that morning..._

Amelia walked into the medbay that morning. "Morning, Dad," she said, seeing he was still asleep on his berth.

He yawned and woke up. "Good morning, sparklet," he said as he got up.

The young girl blinked in surprise. "Um, Dad? Are you...trying a new look?" She asked.

Knockout gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?" He asked before spying something on his arm and he growled as he saw it was paint. "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" He thundered.

Amelia squeaked in surprise as she had never heard her father raise his voice like that but then she heard boisterous laughter before two sets of feet ran by her father's room. "Enjoy the new look, Knockout!" A voice called out.

"It's all the rage!" A second voice called out.

"YOU TWO BETTER HOPE THIS PAINT WASHES OFF OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR NEXT CHECKUPS ARE PAINFUL!" Knockout yelled, still fuming before he headed for his personal washrack. Before he entered, he turned to his daughter, his face and voice calmer. "Why don't you get ready for school, honey? You have a history test today, correct?"

"And a math test too," she said before grimacing. "I hope I do good on it."

Math was giving her a hard time and she had studied it for the past few days in hopes of getting a good grade on the test.

"I'm sure you'll do fine on it, sparklet," Knockout said encouragingly. "Just remember to do your best."

"Okay, Dad."

Moments later, he had taken her to school and the two tests were first thing that morning. She had done her best and when lunchtime came, she went outside to enjoy the day.

But things took a turn when she was grabbed by strong arms. "Hey! Let go!" She demanded.

"It's the Junkyard Pup!" One man said.

"Her supposed father will pay handsomely for her!" Said another. "Bring her!"

Amelia struggled, but couldn't get free. She tried to call out, but a cloth with a sickly-sweet smell was pressed to her nose and mouth and she blacked out.

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

Amelia paced her cage, worried about her father. She didn't have her cell phone to contact him or Blurr. And to make matters worse, she heard every word of the men that walked by her prison. "We'll finally get one of those filthy aliens," one man said.

"And complete our experiments finally," said another. "We can finally complete Silas' dream."

"And maybe even gain alien bodies for ourselves," said a third.

The girl was feeling sick at what she was hearing and she turned away. "Daddy, I'm scared," she whispered softly.

A few hours passed and her cage was unguarded as the men of MECH felt she couldn't escape them and Amelia sat down, hugging herself.

"Amelia," she heard someone say softly.

She looked up to see a young man with red hair, a red shirt, and red jeans. Another one beside him had blonde hair with a gold shirt and gold jeans. "You okay, kid?" The blonde-haired man said.

She looked at them warily. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Your dad told us," the red-haired man said, making her realize he had been the one to call her name. "I'm Sideswipe. And this is my twin brother, Sunstreaker. We're going to get you out of here."

She glared at them. "You pranked Dad," she said. "Why should I trust you?"

"Would you rather be stuck in here and watch MECH hurt your father or one of the others you care about?" Sunstreaker asked as the two Autobots' real bodies came forward.

He had a point and she looked at them. "Can you guys get me out of here?" She asked.

"You bet, kid," Sideswipe said.

Alarms rang out then and Breakdown came running up to them. "We've got to hurry!" He said before spotting Amelia in the cage. "Is that her? Knockout's daughter?"

"Yeah, this is Amelia," Sunstreaker said.

Breakdown pulled out his gun. "Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, get your guns ready," he said before looking at Amelia. "Kid, hunker down to the floor as much as you can and don't move until we say so, okay?"

The girl didn't know what they had in mind, but if they were going to get her out of there, then she wasn't going to argue. She got down and flattened herself to the floor, covering her head and closing her eyes tightly. The three mechs aimed their guns at the door and put them in laser mode, hitting the lock on the door dead on.

It didn't take long to break the lock and Sideswipe tore the broken lock away from the door and opened the door. "Amelia," he said, making her look up at him. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back to your dad."

She nodded before remembering something. "Those creeps took my book bag and my phone," she said.

"You mean these?" Sunstreaker asked, handing them to her.

She gave him a grateful look and nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said before they heard members of MECH shouting. Breakdown scooped Amelia up and took off running with the twins right behind him providing cover fire.

"Knockout, this is Breakdown. We've got your little one," the mech carrying Amelia said over his comm.

"Amelia? You found her?" Came Knockout's voice and he sounded relieved.

"Yes, we did," Breakdown replied with a smile. "And she's eager to see her father again."

They were soon out of MECH headquarters and a huge explosion rocked the ground. Sideswipe chuckled. "Sounds like Blurr got that virus uploaded into MECH's computer and Wheeljack gave them his best explosives," he said.

"Good," Sunstreaker said. "Good riddance to that rubbish."

Amelia hugged Breakdown's fingers before looking up at them. "Thank you," she said. "You guys saved me."

"Anytime, kid," Breakdown said with a smile.

They soon returned to base and Knockout embraced his daughter tightly. "Oh, my little sparklet, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm alright, Daddy," she said. "The Twins and Breakdown got me out of there before the explosion."

He still held her protectively. "The next time some creeps touch you, I'll make sure they don't see another day," he growled.

"We feel the same, Knockout," Blurr said, indicating to himself, the Twins, and Breakdown.

Amelia looked at the Twins, smiling at them. "Hey, this...this is an odd request, but...would you guys...be my adopted brothers?" She asked.

The Twins were surprised. "You...You really want us to be your brothers, kid?" Sunstreaker asked.

She nodded. "If you guys are okay with it," she said.

Sideswipe smiled. "Kiddo, if your dad is okay with it, we'd love to be your brothers," he said.

Knockout looked at them, but knew he couldn't refuse his daughter anything. "Alright, but no more pranks," he said sternly.

"No promises," Sunstreaker said cheekily, making Amelia giggle.

The red medic sighed before looking at his daughter. "Well then, perhaps we ought to make it official then," he said.

Amelia looked at him, cocking her head curiously. "Make what official, Dad?" She asked.

"A bond between us and you, sparklet," he said. "On Cybertron, sires and carriers have creator-creation bonds with their sparklings. Other mechs and femmes can form bonds with each other or sparklings, be they creator-creation bonds, guardian-charge bonds, or even friendship bonds and family bonds."

The teenager looked hopeful. "Can...Can we do that?" She asked.

Smiling, he nodded, holding her close to where his spark was and a blue light gently washed over Amelia. She closed her eyes and felt her father's love fill her and she opened her eyes, which widened when she felt not only her father's love, but heard him in her mind. _"Now you can always reach me when you don't have your phone,"_ he said. _"No matter where you are, I'll hear you."_

Amelia smiled as Knockout smiled. "We have formed a creator-creation bond, my little one," he said before gently handing her to Breakdown, who accepted her and smiled.

"Since your father is my closest friend, that makes you my niece," he said as a blue light washed over Amelia again and an uncle-niece family bond was formed between her and Breakdown.

When she was handed to the Twins, they both held her in joined hands and brought her closer to their sparks, forming a sibling bond with her. "Guess we're now triplets," Sideswipe said with a smile.

"Triplets?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. Sides and I are twins and siblings and now you are too, so we're now triplets," Sunstreaker said.

Knockout smiled, glad that the Twins thought so highly of Amelia. He knew they would protect her as he and Breakdown and Blurr would.

Blurr now accepted Amelia from the Twins and he smiled at her. "Amelia, I'm going to form a guardian-charge bond with you," he said.

"Is that like the creator-creation bond Dad and I now have?" She asked.

"Similar," the blue racer responded. "It's more like...a promise to always protect you and keep you safe."

Smiling, she nodded and the blue light washed over her one more time. She gasped as she felt the love of not only her family, but her guardian fill her and she found that she could hear all of them in her mind. "Wait," she said. "What if...I want to reach one of you?"

"Picture us in your mind and the bond will open to whoever you are looking to reach," Breakdown said with a smile. "Though if you are in danger or needing comfort, your bond will automatically open to your father."

Optimus came in then, smiling. "I have good news," he said. "MECH's base was destroyed beyond repair. They only have one main base now and the government is keeping a very close eye on them."

"Good," Knockout said. "But hear me, Optimus, if those creeps come near my daughter again, I'll personally pay them a visit."

"Understood," the large mech said before smiling. "For now, I believe Amelia could use a lot of love and comfort from you all, especially with the new bonds."

"Yes," Blurr said before seeing Amelia was sleepy. He sent her a wave of affection and guardian love, which warmed her and she fell asleep in his hand.

For the rest of the day, the five mechs stuck close to Amelia, the young girl whom they loved and cared for deeply.

And Amelia slept peacefully, happy dreams in her mind as the warmth of love from her father, uncle, brothers, and guardian filled her, helping her to feel safe.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
